The door opening lever of an automotive door is configured to be linked to the door latch of the door so that the door latched by the door latch is capable of being released from a closed state by pulling operation. The door opening lever is configured to be biased to be returned to a position prior to pulling operation by a spring when the pulling operation is stopped. If the door opening lever is returned under the biasing action of the spring without being damped when the pulling operation is stopped, the automobile is subjected to trouble, such as the generation of an impulsive sound, damaging the quality image of the automobile. From this point of view, it has been proposed to dispose a buffer in the form of bellows so as to extend between a bracket disposed in a door and an internal end of a door opening lever disposed at a deeper position of the door than the swingable shaft for the door opening lever, and to utilize air resistance to slowly collapse the bellows so as to damp the returning action of the door opening lever when the bellows is expanded by pulling operation, followed by stopping the pulling operation (see Patent Document 1).
The system disclosed by Patent Document 1 is configured so that a first pair of one end of the buffer and the internal end of the door opening lever, and a second pair of the other end of the buffer and the bracket are coupled by shafts, respectively. If an internal part in the door is frozen in, e.g. midwinter, there has been a case where these coupled portions are fixedly coupled together to make the pulling operation of the door opening lever difficult.    Patent Document 1: JP-B-2-35107